


“Fuck it.”

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Short, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Arya did not see this happening, not now, not ever.. despite all her confused thoughts about her old friend.





	“Fuck it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to something I just saw on Tumblr and thought, let's take a crack.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/185999393478/BLJalky9/?redirect_to=https%3A%2F%2Fadjectivebear.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185999393478%2Fwho-do-you-think-would-initiate-the-first-kiss-in

“Wh-what are you doing here?” He frowned.

  
“I live here..” She rolled her eyes.

  
She watched as a thousand emotions flickered over his face. She shifted her feet slightly, waiting for a response.

  
“I- I thought-“ He stammered.

  
Arya fixed her gaze on him.

  
“You’re alive!” He settled on.

  
Arya dropped her eyes to the floor, stifling a laugh.

  
“Aye, I’m alive.” She cocked her head at him.

  
“And you, the Red Woman didn’t kill you..” She added almost sadly.

  
He shook his head a look of fear passing over his face.

  
“Did you want to talk about that?” She gulped. 

  
“No.” He said quickly, almost sharply.

  
“Not now anyway.” He smiled sadly.

  
She nodded returning the shy smile.

  
“Hey.. look..” he lifted his arms up motioning to Winterfell’s forge, “I’m here. I took the long road, but I’m here.”

  
Arya surveyed him slowly. He was here. He was stood before her. Just as she’d spent the past few years dreaming. He looked much the same as when they parted, just older, more muscular - which was saying something as he had a barrel like chest back when they were together.

  
_Together_ …

  
Her mind lingered over the word.

  
“Are you all right M’lady?” Gendry’s voice brought her back to the present.

  
“Don’t call me that.” She growled.

  
“You haven’t changed.” Gendry laughed.

  
Arya frowned. She had changed, she was little more than a girl when they’d parted, now she was a woman grown. Clearly Gendry didn’t see her that way. Her mind flickered back to The Peach where he’d pretended to be her brother. He was 5 years older than her.. of course he’d seen her as an annoying little sister back then. But there was something in her core that had hoped that he’d see her differently now, see her as a woman.. but maybe he still just saw her the same way as Jon or Bran saw her.

  
“And yet,” Arya saw his eyes graze over her body.

  
“You’ve changed so much. You look good.” He took a small uncertain step towards her.

  
She looked up at him through her eyelashes fighting the urge to not blush.

  
“I- uh-“ Gendry began to say something, Arya’s gaze was fixed intently on his face, briefly dropping to his lips.

  
“Fuck it.” Gendry said suddenly closing the gap between the two of them.

  
The next thing she knew his hand was cupping the back of her head, tilting it up towards him and his lips were crashing into hers. Her body ignited with fire instantly. She felt everything all at once, most were feelings she’d never felt before, some she couldn’t even name. But she looped her arms upwards linking her hands behind his head, pulling him into her. She had no clue what she was doing, she allowed his lips to take command. She allowed his lips to push hers open, allowed his tongue to slowly make it’s way into her mouth.

  
“Gendry.” She murmured against his lips.

  
“Arya.” He smiled back against hers.

  
“I never.. You?” She blinked at him once he’d pulled away from her.

  
“Always Arya.” He grinned at her.

  
“It was only ever you.” She added back, a confused gleam crossing her eyes.


End file.
